


Territory

by LumaBoop



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal, Armor Kink, M/M, Orgasm, Rivalry, Sex, regalia kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio knows what's his, and no <i>child</i> will take that from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Salai

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite two pieces that I've ever written <3  
> Ezio's POV

_**Monteriggioni, 1490** _

\-----------------------------

"Ezio, please! Come, there's someone I want you to meet!"

I thought nothing of this strange little boy that walked up to me from the cozy shadows of Leonardo's workshop. Nothing but as to why he was there with Leonardo, of all people.

"Ezio, I'd like you to meet Gian Giacomo Caprotti da Oreno."

"Gian is fine." Piped the little kid, who smirked up at me cockily, as if already up to no good in his mind.

Leonardo leaned over my shoulder and whispered. " _Salai_ works as well." Moving behind the one called Salai, he rested his hands on the boy's shoulders affectionately, his face glowing brilliantly.

"He'll be living with me from now on, learning what I've learned. Isn't it exciting! I've never had my own apprentice before."

"Isn't he a bit… young to be learning under you?"

"What do you mean by that?" barked Salai, glaring at me through his crown of thick curly hair.

I ignored him, just so he could continue to snarl at me. The kid's little spirit was addictive, at best.

"Well, why not? The sooner one starts to learn, the more they can retain, don't you think?" Leonardo smiled, giving me a knowing look.

I, too, started young in my learnings of the Assassins, so it wasn't that much of a far stretch to know that this 10 year old boy would be learning all the grand secrets and mysteries that Leonardo da Vinci would teach him.

"Don't worry, Ezio. I'll pay your Uncle extra for him staying in the Villa with me."

I smile softly, waving a hand. "Don't worry about it, my friend. You help the architect here do much better work than he would ever hope to do alone. You pay my family more with your brain and charity than your commission money."

"Your family's so poor now anyway, my Master's coin wouldn't hope to cover this moldy Villa's expenses."

"Salai! Behave yourself, please. Besides, it's not _nearly_ as moldy as it once was… n-no offense, Ezio."

"Yes…" I was distracted by the smug look on Salai's face. A face of victory over something. Something that I had not figured out yet, but this kid had obviously snatched from me. But as of right now, I was too blinded by his age to know what it was.

\----------------------------------

**_Monteriggioni, 1499_ **

\----------------------------------

Leonardo would be leaving the Villa today.

Ironically, today was the day I found the last codex page and me and my Uncle could finally realize what it was that my father had been searching for.

It doesn't stop the pain from swelling; I will miss that man.

I knock twice and reach for the door in order to retrieve the codex page I gave him to decode a while ago, but it's locked. "Leonardo?"

His door is never locked…

"Leonardo?!"

Sensing something wrong, I step back and glare at the door, feeling my talent drown my eyes to the point of stinging. The world went black, save for two blue figures about 3 meters in front of me, probably upon Leonardo's old bed. Two blue figures… laying on Leonardo's bed as one.

What is this anger I feel?

I stalk back upon the door and bang loudly three times, teeth gritting. One of the blue figures rises vertically from its laying position and walks over to the door, but it's not Leonardo… who is it? I rest my talent so that I may look at this man who dare lay with Leonardo.

"What is it? I would have thought you'd learn some manners from those little degenerate friends of yours."

I'm dumbfounded by what I see. Is this the same little child that stood before me only nine years ago? The same Salai, who now has transcended all gender-bound beauty in this tender age of 19 where the line between fresh-faced boy and masculine young man is blurred. His sexy sharp chocolate gaze only falters me slightly.

"Where is Leonardo?"

"He's resting right now after decoding your precious little codex as well as packing. He doesn't have the… energy to indulge you right now." He smiled at me, grin like that of the sensual devil.

"Then give me the codex. We need it."

"But of course, Ezio. Auditore." He turned on his naked heel and stalked into the room, leaving the door open in some crude fashion of allowance inside. I follow loosely behind him, looking around for any sign of resistance or fight, but all is nicely tucked away in boxes or cases ready to be shipped. All that remains are inks Leonardo used in order to decode, the codex on a nearby desk that was always there, and Leonardo resting underneath a large blanket, smiling contently in his dreams.

Looking down at his near inhumanly relaxed demeanor, I unconsciously reached to touch one of his unruly locks of hair, but something stopped me. As if a barrier prevented me from stroking the hair of a man I've always held close to my conscious. What was this feeling of premeditated territory...

"Heeere? Don't you want this old codex? Take it, and leave Master alone."

Surprisingly, I do as he says. I take the codex using the hand that would have touched Leonardo… and as I do so, I look straight into Salai's eyes. And then, I understood. I see the same victorious gleam in his eyes I saw in him as a child. The same piercing possessiveness that had burned into the back of my mind those nine years ago were now present to me again. He had won something, and now I knew what it was.

Leonardo stopped being mine nine years ago. He was now Salai's.

Clenching the codex within my hand, I took one last look at Leonardo and left the room, closing it behind me. I use my talent to look past the walls and at the two men immediately afterwards, just to get one last sense of their auras.

Salai's was now red and Leonardo's was yellow.

That evening after the codex were decoded and the mystery of the Vault uncovered, I returned to Leonardo's room, only to find that everything was gone. Disturbed by how quickly they had moved, I rushed outside to perhaps catch them leaving, and stilled my breath to see Leonardo sitting upon a carriage while Salai was packing the last of their things.

The scene was reminiscent of years before of me and him.

Walking up to the carriage, Leonardo spotted me and smiled, sliding off his seat and trotting over to me. "I'm glad you managed to see us off. I'm so glad to have a larger place to work instead of my old place. And with Monteriggioni restored to its former glory, I no longer have reason to stay here and burden your Uncle, though I must say that it was a pleasure working on such a magnificently structured place."

_You are not a burden_ , I wanted to say, but other things were on my mind, like Leonardo's happiness.

"You will be sorely missed, but you are more creative when you're amongst your element. I am positive you will create wonders in your new workshop, Leonardo." I smile, resting a hand on my fr— on my target's shoulder, squeezing strongly. I can see a thin blush flutter across his face as he smiles, and I can see that little look that always means 'hug?'.

I open my arms and he takes the bait. We stood there for a while simply embraced. I'm sure he thought of it as a farewell-until-next-time, but I saw it as that of the start of reclaiming stolen territory. Thus, I lean over Leonardo's ear and whisper in my more husky voice.

"He may be young… but I'm seasoned."

I can feel Leonardo jerk in my grasp, that jerk melting into a shiver as I loosened my embrace on him. Without giving the man a chance to speak, I turned on a heel and walked back to the Villa to ready myself for the trip to Rome.

I could feel Salai's gaze burn into my back, his anger piercing through my armor.

That heat felt delicious.


	2. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio's mark longs to be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Italian usage.

\-----------------------------

Beautiful, stunning Venezia. How she reminds me of my former home. Usually, the view from on top Leonardo’s newest workshop is breathtaking as it overlooks the sleepy district at night. But its heavy charms do not absorb into me tonight. I’m too focused, too poised, in my goal: Leonardo. For a month now, I have kept away from this pocket of Venezia, a month since Leonardo slipped from my grasp. This shall be the last night he spends under Salai’s territory.  
  
I predict he’s probably either resting at this hour or deep within his tinkerings. Salai is definitely assisting him in either task: fellow artisan, or evening teddy bear. It boils my blood just thinking about it and steels my resolve. I shall recover what is mine tonight.  
  
I stalk around the rooftops silently, careful not to shift any loose tiles. Climbing down the side of his new workshop, I check the windows, chuckling softly upon discovering one unlocked. Sliding inside, I balance effortlessly on a high beam, peering below for my target. My eyes spot my agitator first, who slumbers alone in a bed on the far right corner of the workshop. I smirk with silent satisfaction in noting two separate beds. I toy with the idea of killing him, but it’s against the Creed to kill an innocent…  
  
… I technically wouldn’t be breaking the Creed…  
  
“Ooooh yes…”  
  
Was that…? I stalk towards the enchanting noise, making sure not to cause the high beam to creek under my weight. Directly over the sound, I peer down to where the fire place casted its light strongest. What I behold stirs at my member like no other image on this earth can.  
  
My target lays writhing upon one of his fine carpets within a nest made of his discarded clothing, sketching paper and a lone piece of charcoal. His body is arched gorgeously, one hand stroking frantically at his drizzling cock while the other rubs over his chest, pinching at erect nipples. His head is craned back gracefully, mouth shamelessly crying out sensual melodies that float to the rafters. The firelight only amplifies my target’s beauty, bringing out the flushed glow of his skin.  
  
His delightful wails fly into my ears and straight through to my crotch. My cock answers my target’s call silently, pulsing within my loins. I hear you, Leonardo… but I won’t act just yet. I’ll let you squirm in your pleasure for a while longer.  
  
“Ezio…”  
  
Oh, I hear you,  _amore_.  
  
“E-ezio… it’s so good.”  
  
It will soon feel even better.  
  
“Ezio… I need you.”  
  
Do you, now? Where do you need me, Leonardo?  
  
“Need…"  
  
I spy his chest hand sliding to his lips, two fingers briefly slipping into his mouth. He groans softly around them, his tongue working between knuckles, surly imagining it as my own engorged flesh. He lifts his hips slowly, reaching underneath himself to slowly push those moist digits into his body. A sultry gasp rises up to the rafters, most likely meant to be a louder groan that would have stirred Salai from sleep.  
  
“Ezio!” He strokes himself faster, fingers wiggling in and out of his body. His hips jerk in mid air, sparks probably flying throughout his skin. “Deeper, Ezio…”  
  
How much deeper, Leonardo?  
  
“…a-alll the way…!” he inserts another finger in mid gasp, throwing his head back against his nest. I can make out a tint of pink against his cheeks.  
  
“Ezio… oh Ezio…!” he palms harder, fingers diving faster into his ass. I can hold back no longer. My target cries out for me too loudly to ignore any longer.  
  
Carefully, I hang from the high beam, positioning my body over Leonardo before letting go, swiftly landing right over my target, my cape and robe tails covering his naked body. The loud ‘THUD~!’ that echoes across the workshop does little else than startle Leonardo more than my presence already did and cause Salai to shift in bed. I can promptly forget about the child; he can sleep through anything.  
  
“E-ezio?! What are you d—?”  
  
I silence him with my lips, naked and armored hand running over his sweat-sheened body frantically. I shall not allow you to delay my feast any longer. Too fogged with previous passions not yet released, Leonardo falls within my clutches, his eyes fluttering into his head as he groans strongly at my aggressive possession. His body shudders as I pinch and pull at his nipples, his hands tangling within my hood as my lips move to his neck, devouring his throat. I can feel him shiver as I nuzzle about his collar bone, facial hair scrubbing at his flesh along with my teeth.  
  
“ _Dio mio_ , I missed you.” He groans breathlessly, hands making quick work of my hood, shoving it down and destroying my hair tie in the process. I chuckle, snatching his tongue within my mouth once more as my palms move from his chest to his legs, parting them forcefully to settle between. He whimpers within the kiss, our members desperate to meet, yet my robes proving to be an intrusive shield. Leonardo breaks from our messy tongue lock, hands diving between us to skillfully, urgently, remove the laces to my breeches. He gasps cutely as my cock stands to full attention against my belts: the clear fluid coated around my member causes it to reflect the firelight as if it were a newly polished statue.  
  
“Seasoning…” I hear him murmur, licking his lips lazily. I snicker in my throat; Leonardo hadn’t forgotten my promise. You can be quite cheesy,  _amore_ … but that is why I target you.  
  
I lean over him as he lays back down, his arms wrapping around my neck smoothly. I lift his hips, nuzzling my throbbing head against his ring of flesh. He whimpers happily, anticipating my entrance, but I deny him of it… not yet, Leonardo. Eyes fluttering open upon realization, he clutches desperately at my back armor, his breathing airy and loose.  
  
“D-do it Ezio…”  
  
“No.”  
  
“W-why?” a heaved groan interjects. “I-is that not what you c-came here for?”  
  
“No… but you are close.” I roll my scorching head against him once more, pulling a long groan from his chest.  
  
“T-then what was it?!” he cries, his knuckles definitely gone white with his grip on my armor.  
  
“To reclaim what is mine. This—“ I grind again, licking my lips in satisfaction at the second groan it brings, “—is not a child. I am a man… and that is the only thing that shall go inside you ever again.” He looks perplexed for only a few moments before looking over to the corner where Salai was still obliviously sleeping. Leonardo tilts his head back to me… and his eyes…  _oh_  his eyes…  
  
His eyes are the deepest shade of blue I’ve seen in him, as if a hardened resolve has taken place in his mind. “Ezio…  _Bello Diavolo mio_ … you are the only one who has claim of me.” His legs part wider, sucking my head into his ass. I hold fast to Leonardo’s thighs, no longer apprehensive in my thoughts.  
  
Leonardo is mine soundly.  
  
After sheathing myself inside my precious prey, I immediate start a brutal pace, my cock pulsing with each thrust. Leonardo clutches haplessly to me, his fingers tugging at my hair as we switch on and off from kisses to moans. I catch glimpses of him re-marking  **me** : his tongue laps at my whiskers, his teeth nibble at my collar, and his lips suckle over my armor. His shameless displays only excite me to snap harder into him, our breath quickening at a startling rate.  
  
Perhaps I should slow down…  
  
“Ezio…!  _Non fermati_!  
  
Leonardo can feel me near, I’m sure, for his cavern clamps harder around my cock, goating me on, coaxing my release.  
  
“Leonardo…” I’m panting at this point, my thrusts jerky and uneven in strength as my body starts to lose all coordination. Yet this causes my prey to writhe beneath me, hips flushed against my crotch. His body ceases, his fine body hair rising from his skin as his lips part their widest in an orgasmic scream of abandon.  
  
“ _I'm close..._!”  
  
The clutch around my member is too much as my prey let’s himself go over his torso and chest, a little bit missing his body all together and splashing upon one of the pieces of sketching paper. I follow behind him, unable to pull out to release elsewhere but inside him. The purr that follows from his throat is well worth it.  
  
“ _Che bella sborrata…_ ” he sighed breathlessly, feeling my cum block him completely. I smirk with pride; I will put money on Salai being unable to satisfy Leonardo like I can. I utter my thoughts unconsciously and Leonardo flinches within his pleasure-induced stupor.  
  
“W-what…?”  
  
I repeat myself. “Salai cannot take my place.”  
  
“Ezio,” Leonardo sighs, relaxing within his ‘nest’ with an air of slight amusement, “Salai was never in your place.”  
  
My eyes openly express my shock, which is quickly replaced with anger, my face hovering directly over Leonardo’s. “Lies. He has been in my place since the day you brought him under your roof.”  
  
In response to my threatening demeanor, my prey licks my nose, chuckling with mirth. “Yes, he did try to come onto me many times before but… as I said… you are _bello Diavolo mio_. Yes, I admire his young body, but,” he strokes my armor plating up to my shoulders and across my whisker-laded jaws. “ **this**  body, I have watched grow up all over,” he whispers, sending an internal squeeze to my sheathed cock. “I want nothing more than your ‘seasoned’ best, Ezio. In return… you are only mine as well. Not a courtesean’s. Not Teodora’s. And not Rosa’s.”  
  
I can’t deny his possession. I cannot refuse his territory over me.  
  
“ _Diavolo mio_ , will always be yours.”  
  
I will never doubt Leonardo’s wills again. Perhaps I've been too jealous of the young man to see just how attached Leonardo has grown to me. I smile and start to speak those magical words, “ _ti amo_ ”, but only a raunchy hiss shoots through my teeth, Leonardo wiggling his hips against my, still hardened, arousal. My gaze snaps to his attention, quivering at the near satanic beauty overcoming Leonardo’s face. He’s ensnared me as he unconsciously did to Salai… and I love it.   
  
“Now… take me again before sunrise… before the sun opens that infuriating child’s eyes.”  
  
As you wish,  _carissimo demone..._

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 4th and 15th 2010  
> Re-posted to AO3


End file.
